


Like Common People

by newtype



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Friends With Benefits, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Hunk (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Heith - Freeform, Hunk works at a coffee shop, Keith works at a record shop, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Movies, Nipple Play, Recreational Drug Use, Teasing, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hook-ups, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtype/pseuds/newtype
Summary: Keith desperately hopes for his life to turn around. A dead-end job at a record shop only gets you so far -- until a fresh new face drops by. Heart-broken and burned, Keith is reluctant to put himself out there again, but he never got anywhere in life saying no. And then he met Hunk.Can they just be friends with benefits? Or something more?





	1. Afternoon blues

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you to you-know-who for commissioning to write this fic. I originally was going to write this in one go, but I figured it made more sense as a two-chapter fic instead. Enjoy!
> 
> tw: some afab language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, a heart-broken desk clerk at a record shop, meets a friendly new face in town. Hunk is looking for new friends. Keith is searching for something more.

 

_You'll never watch your life slide out of view_

_And then dance and drink and screw_

_Because there's nothing else to do_

 

* * *

 

 

Sundays were their slowest days. Keith drummed an aggressive beat on the sticker-covered counter of the record shop, elbow pressed against the latest rack of local event flyers. Summer dripped through the windows while the box fans ran at full-blast. Several wooden boxes of vinyl ran across the floor from the middle of the shop to the front, splitting off into two display cases in their windows. Keith popped his gum. A low-buzz of the local folk group crept through the ceiling speakers; Keith never heard of them until he started working here. Other than that, not much had changed since he started sacrificing five days a week for his minimum wage paychecks.

Someone had to take care of rent.

 

“Do you recommend this album?”

Keith picked up his eyes. The black paint on his nail were regrettably chipped.

“Which one?” He answered.

“This one,” the customer stammered. A worn out vinyl case with a gradient-colored cosmic space wolf. Clearly a product of a 1970s science-fiction craze.

“Three dollars,” Keith recited. The little voice in the back of his head sometimes wondered how dead artists felt about their music being sold for so cheap. His coworkers joked they treated up-and-coming artist better simply because they at least still had a pulse. Those that didn’t, well, seemed to have less of a retail presence.

“Oh — that’s cheap. Is there a sale or something.”

“No. They’re just old.”

“Wow. How do you guys stay in business?”

Keith groaned. Typically he didn’t show much attitude to his customers, but no one else was around to speak up.

“Now, that’s at great question. So you want to ring that up?”

“Sure, uh,” the customer blinked and glanced at the counter. Keith raised a brow and stopped drumming his fingers.

“Sorry about that,” Keith muttered. “It’s a bad habit.”

“You have rhythm,” the other man laughed, “Pretty admirable. That’s something special you have there.”

“Uh huh. With taxes, that’s four dollars and seventy-five cents.”

“I work across the street y’know ...”

Oh great. Small-talk. Keith felt a chill run up his spine. Admittedly there wasn’t anything wrong with the guy — he was a bit on the hefty side, but that was never something Keith complained about. Average length black hair with bangs peeking out from a dyed orange headband. The guy’s dress was notably neater than their usual crowd, but if Keith trusted his intuitions, then he was probably on some rushed coffee-break.

Well, it wasn’t as if time was passing any slower. Keith inhaled through his nose, and tried to deafen all the other noises from the shop and focus on the conversation. Outside the display windows, cars passed through the downtown roads, people walked their dogs, and the new cafe around the block seemed to radiate pure chic.

“You mean _The Yellow_?”

“That’s right. I’m just visiting — I’m figuring out this whole place out.”

“Congrats. This is it.”

The man laughed awkwardly. “This is a neat little shop. I’ll be back, for sure. You look like you could use the company.”

Keith mentally rolled his eyes and bagged the vinyl. Of course he needed more company. He rented a single a few blocks down. He invited Shiro and Pidge over a few times already. But typically he spent his time here, nose deep in flyers and old record label catalogs, finishing the odd-jobs his co-workers never quite managed to complete.

It was a living. It was _mildly_ entertaining.

His neck snapped back to reality.

“See you. Swing by and ask for Hunk and I might be able to slip you a drink.”

Keith smirked. It wasn’t everyday customers came and offered him drinks.

“We’ll see. Enjoy the music.”

The door chime rang, and suddenly the shop seemed less weighed down. A whistle echoed from the break room — coffee was ready. Keith scanned the shop floor with mild interest. Felt himself deflate

One cup should be enough, he thought. The rest of the day was undoubtedly going to drag him along with it.

 

* * *

  
New week. Same patrons. The air-conditioning is painfully busted. Keith can practically feel the sweat between his legs in his jeans. If he squints enough, he can parse out the dust particles floating from the ceiling, years of accumulated dust from faded band posters and severely outdated concert displays. At some point, they’re gonna need to move this all out, find a new home for it, drag the record shop out from the stone-age.

Just as Keith was considering taking another smoke break, the chime on the door rung. He opened his mouth to greet whoever it was, until he quickly recognized the silhouette as the young man from last week. His mouth suddenly felt embarrassingly dry.

It wasn’t that he disliked him. Keith was shy by default. However, he found himself drumming away at the counter again like last time, this time at a loss of what to do with his hands.

“You again?” Keith asked.

“I thought you’d be lonely,” Hunk laughed. “It seems to be pretty quiet around this time of day, so I figured I’d drop by and say hi. I’m glad I wasn’t wrong.”

Keith made a mental note. It was true they weren’t particularly busy in the afternoon, but neither were any of the other businesses on the street either. Unless you happened to be the recently opened cafe down the block. Keith seized the drumming, checked his painted nails, and felt himself die a little inside.

“I take it you’re pretty popular over there, huh?” Keith said.

“Maybe,” Hunk shrugged. “It’s just opening week so who knows. I’m expecting things to slow down in the coming days, though.”

Keith snorted. “Can’t help you there, sorry. How was the album? The one I sold you last week?” He desperately hoped this didn’t sound creepy. Not that it would hurt him personally -- except that it might. Hunk had a cute face. He looked reliable. He probably should’ve taken him up on that offer when he had the chance. Maybe it still wasn’t too late.

"Well, I'm about to go on my lunch break," Keith said. He tried to keep his cool. He needed to stretch his legs, anyways, get the blood flowing back in his veins. Pidge would be back soon to cover his shift,so he figured leaving a little early wouldn't hurt. Hunk seemed pleased; Keith typically didn't go out with customers, he didn't feel as if he fit the stereotype of an aloof clerk boy. But Hunk was welcoming and Keith wasn't arrogant enough to say no to a free lunch -- if anything, he might as well enjoy the company.

 

* * *

 

Keith hummed as he pulled out his phone. He crossed his legs, eyes flipping from the screen to the two lattes on the table neither of them had touched. Hunk was talking about music, about how excited he was when he found out there was a record shop in town, and how this midwestern city had everything. Keith kept his laughter to himself, but still felt himself glow at the indirect compliment, found himself wondering if the guy was queer or just friendly. He set his phone aside, ignoring a text from Pidge, and politely asked Hunk if he happened ot have a phone.

"Oh -- of course, haha," Hunk answered. "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes, y'know?"

"Don't worry about it," Keith said. In all honesty, he found it somewhat charming. He preferred guys who visibly showed interest in their hobbies, anyways. He couldn't necessarily say that about his exes, or most guys he knew, in general.

 _The Yellow_ was decorated in a sleek, modern style with wooden chairs and tables. Menu options hung from the ceiling accompanied by flight-themed decorations. An old plane propeller and intricate, expensive-looking model kits. Keith fixated on a red model in particular, noticing that all that kept them in place were thick black wiring. Dimmed, curved lights along the wall gave the space a cozy atmosphere, almost nostalgic if it weren't Keith's first time visiting. Voices rolled in the background, people making orders, the occasional grind of coffee beans, conversations that floated into the lights and made Keith's stomach flutter.

Hunk tapped his number away at his phone. Keith was flushed.

"You okay?" Hunk asked. "You need something to eat? I can definitely get you something."

"No, no," Keith stammered. He brushed it off. "I'm alright. Thanks for inviting me. It was really sweet of you."

"Well, y'know, I work here. Just let me know if you need anything."

An awkward pause. Keith inhaled through his nose and found himself checking the paint on his nails again. He needed to fix them up. It was almost embarrassing.

"How long have you been living here?" Keith asked.

"Just a few weeks," Hunk answered. "Really, not long at all. I'm still taking in the sights. This place is a chain so I just transferred over. Wasn't nearly as complicated as I anticipated -- the food isn't bad and I get to make plenty of input for the menu. Definitely better than most places."

"Hell," Keith said. "That's way better than most places. I'm glad this is working out for you." He'd keep up the small talk up for a little longer. It didn't necessarily hurt -- Keith just couldn't ignore the restlessness settling in his stomach -- it was too long since he last started seeing people. This was nice. This was easy. Hunk didn't seem to be a high-maintenance guy, which Keith appreciated. He eased into the back of his seat and smiled.

"Is that ok?" Hunk asked, handing him back his phone.

Keith glanced down at the entry Hunk typed in. The edges of his ears burned, but he doubt anyone noticed. Hunk's number and his name were in bold, staring back at him like an open invitation. Keith quietly tucked it away and thanked him.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's perfect. Thanks."

Who knew -- this might've been a better idea than he initially thought.

Their coffee stayed cold.

 

* * *

 

It didn't take long for _The Yellow_ to become their most-frequented spot. Of course, Keith would never call it a date but -- he did try to schedule his shifts to close as possible to Hunk's, even going as far as to have lunch at the same time each day. It soon became a hard habit to break. Keith wanted to take it slow, but taking it slow for him meant sitting on his bed on a Friday night, not quite sure what to do with him other than to stare at his phone.

There was this thing with straight-guys Keith hated. They wanted to date. A whole heterosexual tango he had no interest in prolonging. It was mind-grating. It was like chewing concrete to think about. Almost aggravating.

 _He did give you his number_ , Keith considered. It wouldn't be creepy to text him. You've already had for the past few weeks. Inviting Hunk over wouldn't hurt -- in fact, Keith was beginning to be concerned that Hunk might think he wasn't interested. It became apparent over time they were interested in each other, yet Keith normally wasn't the person to take the initiative.

He continued to beat himself up for it until finally giving up. Keith dialed, and got dressed. Acting on impulses was a hard habit to break out of.

It took less than an hour for Hunk to arrive. Keith promised him they'd smoke some of his pot and would just hang out and maybe order food -- in other words, do what he'd already planned for the night. He'd figure he at least pay Hunk back for the lunches he kept buying him at The Yellow. Keith shyly prodded his belly, felt the small soft dome of his stomach and shuddered at the touch. He desperately wished the hormones would work faster, give him the perfect male body he was denied. The changes would come gradually -- and yet he still wanted to impress Hunk, hide the fact that he was slightly self-conscious.

 _Tell him later,_ Keith thought. _Don't ruin it._

 

* * *

 

 

The door knocked.

Flashes of blue painted the wall of Keith's bedroom while his laptop screen idly played the movie for no one. He gave out a scream of delight as Hunk's palm cupped the side of his hips, sliding up his shirt to tease out another excited cry.

"Christ," Keith laughed. A thick smoke floated between them; Keith barely held the pipe in his hands, sitting with his legs folded as Hunk tucked his hands into his shirt from behind. He was ticklish -- his senses felt comfortably slow enough to appreciate the ease with which Hunk touched him.

"Is this alright?" Hunk asked.

"Of course," Keith said. He turned around to make eye-contact, brows raised with amusement. "It feels good. Keep going."

Keith took another hit and passed the pipe to Hunk. Keeping his other hand occupied under Keith's shirt, Hunk inhaled and exhaled the smoke slowly, watching it drift and cradle above their heads. Keith appreciated the buzz -- he loved how his senses seemed lightened, how he could slow down and really focus on the sensation of Hunk's hands sliding past the ring of his pants.

"Thanks for inviting me over," Hunk answered. Keith huffed and took the pipe back, setting it aside on the drawer and shifting himself so that his legs weren't crossed. It felt better this way; Hunk behind him like the warm support he never realized he wanted. He still smelled like coffee -- so much so Keith thought he could taste the bitterness on tongue. Out of curiosity, he leaned up into Hunk, tilting his head and brushing away stray black lock of hair before hastily kissing him. Hunk hesitated -- he wasn't sure what to make of Keith's sudden move, but he welcomed it anyways, and eased Keith into his mouth. Keith purred with excitement, sucking on the other man's lip, planting a chaste kiss before pulling away with a dazed, hopelessly satisfied smirk on his face.

"That's nice," Keith said. "I wish we could've done this earlier."

Hunk was flustered, rubbed the back of his neck and realized he was sweating. Not that Keith cared. It was charming -- he got the impression that neither of them were particular experienced with sex. It'd be an experiment for both. Keith wanted to hype himself up, wanted to see new people, experience new things, feel ways he hadn't before. And Hunk felt most importantly, safe, someone he could be vulnerable with.

The laptop screen dimmed, but the faded audio of the movie continued to buzz as they moved the blankets around. The bed creaked with added weight of two bodies, but Keith wasn't bothered. It'd been too long since anyone else slept with him, and the warmth from Hunk's large hands felt too good to give up now.

Keith didn't waste any time stradling Hunk's lap, happy to find that there was more than enough room for him to comfortably spread his legs. His cunt throbbed, heat building up behind his clit and aching as his boxers brushed up against Hunk's groin. He bit down on his lip, resisting a moan, but failed horribly as Hunk raised a bow and lowered his mouth to suck on the nape of his neck.

"Hng, Hunk," Keith stammered. "Wait."

Hunk paused. Breath hot on his neck. Keith shuddered, felt himself burning up all over.

"There's something I need to tell you. I'm trans. That ok?"

"Why -- why would I have a problem with that? Is everything alright?"

"No, haha," Keith sighed with relief. "I need felt like I needed to tell you."

"Hey, it's ok. I'm glad you felt safe enough to tell me."

"Thanks," Keith answered. "Now, show me what you can do with those hands."

"Like this?" Hunk slipped his fingers deeper past Keith's waistband, playfully snapping the nylon before placing the tip of his fingers atop Keith's wet labia. Keith swore his heart stopped, felt his abdomen tighten and legs shake as Hunk carefully ran the pad of his thumb on the swollen head of his clit. Red and weeping for attention. A whine dragged itself out from Keith's chest as Hunk pressed his fingers up, sliding past his folds and into the soaked opening of his needy cunt.

It'd been too long -- Keith gasped at the sensation, lifting up his hips and attempting to rock to the movement of Hunk's exploring fingers. His hands, warm, soft, cupped his swollen clit so well, kneading it and rolling it with a clearly practiced precision. Keith closed his eyes, let himself give into Hunk's effort and sunk his face into the other man's nape. Seemingly pleased with this, with his other hand Hunk stroked Keith's head, combing through the sweat-matted locks as if it were nothing.

"There -- that feel good? Like that? " Hunked teased. "You like your pussy played with?"

"Yes," Keith moaned. "Oh, fuck. Just like that." He held back a cry as Hunk picked up his pace, this time rolling his clit with more fevor, making sure to rub the pink hood just right. Carefully, he nudged the skin back, revealing the swollen head, and quickly massaged circles on its underside with breakneck focus. Keith cursed himself for keeping his socks on -- his toes curled with an unexpected electricity. He sobbed, feeling his cunt wetten and drip through his boxers, knowing well that they'd need to be replaced before the night ended.

Hunk didn't hesitate rolling Keith's folds back even further, fully exposing the dripping tip of his clit and rubbing furiously. Keith felt his throat clench, threatening to scream as he felt his legs go numb with overstimulation. Pushing his hips against his open palms, Keith managed to find a rhythm that worked and gave him almost enough friction to send him off the edge. A dark wet, sticky spot began to emerge from his crotch but he didn't care -- Hunk sucked on the exposed skin of his Adam's apple, kissing the flesh with a delicateness the complete opposite of his hands. Keith felt the back of his cunt tighten and pulsate, felt the orgasm come slipping from his stomach to his engorged, needy hole. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a stifled moan came out as Hunk continued to rub himl, focusing on the sensitive bundle of nerves immediately under his slippery clit.

"Fuck me," Keith cried. "I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come. Fuck."

"Just hold on al little longer," Hunk hummed. "I'm gonna make you feel good."

"This is torture," Keith whispered. "Push your fingers inside me. Your hands are so big."

"We'll see," Hunk teased. Pulling down Keith's underwear, Hunk carefully spread open his puffy labia, revealing the slick, velvety opening of Keith's starving cunt. Keith felt his face burn, not quite embarrassed, but in awe at which how Hunk navigated his body without question, fixating only on what made him feel good without demanding answers. A sigh of relief exited his chest as Hunk motioned him to sit on his knees, placing him eye-level to Keith's navel and soft stomach.

"Cute," Hunk said, pinching his rounded-out hips. "Perfect for me to hold."

Keith moaned and closed his eyes as Hunk placed his palm over them, firmly squeezing his fleshy side and slapping his ass. It was going to leave a mark -- Keith knew it and suddenly felt his body temperature skyrocket.

"Use your mouth," Keith begged. "Please. No one's done this for me in ages."

"Eat you out?"

"Yeah."

"Can do," Hunk answered. "You're already wet, though. We're gonna make a mess."

"It's fine," Keith muttered. "I'll clean up. Hurry up before I change my mind."

He patiently waited for Hunk to shift his weight, arrange himself so that his mouth could comfortable reach Keith's ready folds. Keith swallowed in anticipation, watching the lights continue to bounce off his apartment wall as the movie ran silently in the background. He was grateful he left the lights off -- now his only concern would be asking Hunk out for another date, knowing well this man was about to taste his pussy without shame.

"You like that? Guys eating you out?"

"Nothing wrong with it..." Keith replied.

"Like this?" Hunk asked, before diving in and using his hand to spread Keith wide open, dipping his tongue inside his hot slit. A warm, thick pressure rubbed against Keith's shaking hole, teasing entry as it slide up his labia and to his fully erect cock begging for attention. Keith whined as Hunk greedily swallowed his precome, sucking away at the violet-red head before lapping at his tongue, as if Keith were some cherished delicacy he needed to savor. A deep groan forced itself from Keith's throat as he grasped the back of Hunk's head, entangling his fingers in his hair as the rate at which Hunk tongue-fucked his cunt increased. Gently, Keith lifted his leg, raising his thigh in the air and clenching his toes, opening himself even wider as Hunk hurriedly finished him off. In a hot, white flash, Keith screamed and felt the back of his clit pulse, felt his body shudder as quick, fast spurts of come squirts from his cunt. They continued until Keith was cursing himself, begging his body to stop as another orgasm rode itself out, as Hunk used his hand to curl his fingers even deeper inside his hole, scissoring the walls open with a precision-focus.

"Oh god, please," Keith sobbed. He asked Hunk to let him lay on his back, feeling both exhausted and wide-awake as Hunk idly loosened him open. "You're gonna fuck me with your fingers. I wanna be stretched wide open."

"We'll get there baby," Hunk practically purred. "I just need you to relax and be a good boy."

Keith swallowed and nodded. He pulled his thighs to his chest, feeling them bump against his belly as Hunk's palm ran up the underside of his ass. Between Keith's inner-thighs, his spoiled cunt still felt hot and needy, as if revolting against Keith's body and demanding more attention than it could've possibly been given. Keith shut his eyes tight. He should've checked earlier -- checked if his heat cycle was coming up -- if that's why he was putting out so early in the night. Hunk wasted no time tending to him, moving his fingers in quick circles before pulling out and addressing his own growing need. He unzipped his pants and was quick to slide out his cock, already hard with a single bead of precum dripping down from the tip. Keith swallowed the knot in his throat, felt the back of his ears burn as he reached out to touch, pleased to find that it was erect and ready.

"Oh jeez," Keith whispered. "That's impressive."

Hunk laughed and ran a palm under the side of his cock. It twitched anticipating the touch. Swollen at the tip and with above-average width. Keith tried to avert his gaze, but felt his cunt throb with anticipation, eager to know what it'd feel like to have its violet head swell against his hole. Maybe Hunk wouldn't be that generous. Keith opened his mouth to speak, a thousand different thoughts rushing through his mind as to what they'd do next. Very rarely did he find other guys interested in boys like him. At times, even, it felt too good to be true.

"Just the tip, alright?"

"Alright," Keith whispered.

Carefully, Keith pulled up his knees, exposing his swollen red clit, erect and peeking from its hood. It felt almost exhibitionist -- Keith nestled himself into the pillows of his bed, burying the crook of his neck as he felt the wet tip of Hunk's dick slip between his folds. At first the stretch made him squint, but his cunt quickly accommodated the intrusion as he sighed with relief. Hands still busy, Hunk continued rubbing circles until he felt Keith flinch, gasp with a small voice as he hardened and shuddered under his digits. Although he knew he shouldn't, Hunk chuckled to himself and delicately stroked Keith's hood appreciatively.

A thin veil of sweat covered Keith's brow. His eyes were glossed over as he felt Hunk's cock burrow deeper into his cunt, nested comfortably until he reached the wide middle. Keith's heart leapt from his chest to his throat, excited, aroused, and amazed that this was still the same boy who'd visited his record shop only a handful of times.

"Having a good time?" Hunk asked.

"Of course," Keith laughed. "You're full of surprises."

Hunk made a low humming noise, contemplating his words. The next few moments were interrupted with the occasional gasp and moan as Hunk pulled out, only to re-enter Keith and stretch his walls wider without fully bottoming out. As they found their rhythm, Keith heard Hunk's breath hitch, signaling he was about to come. With as much delicateness as he could muster in the heat of the moment, Keith raised his hips, hoping to give the other more room to grab his thighs. Fingernails white, Hunk came in spurts, feeling his fluid fill up Keith's walls until it began to slowly dribble out. He swallowed, face flushed, not quite sure what to make of the mess nor how clearly full Keith was as he pulled out.

"Hmhm, fuck," Keith shuddered. "You came inside."

"I'm sorry, shit," Hunk panicked. "I'll clean up. I’m so so sorry."

"No, it's fine. I'm on something. Don't worry about it."

"Oh. Well. Okay." Hunk was scarlet-red.

The brief flash of panic in Hunk's eyes amused Keith. It was charming in a vaguely cute way. He swallowed and felt the sweat on his chest and face begin to cool. The ceiling fans whirled silently, casting shadows across the wall as the laptop screen turned black. The movie had long since ended. Cars drove past the windows, blurry, washed out lights flickering through the curtains before vanishing.

Keith felt warm. An arm wrapped around his shoulder and he welcomed it, leaning into Hunk's chest, appreciating the soft contact. Touch-starved -- that's what he was. His insides felt full, so full, and he curled up his stickied legs and found himself fast asleep in the other's grasp.

  
  
  



	2. Lucky Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith explores his feeling about Hunk, and decides to invite him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Keith...he's so awkward.  
> Thank-you Squid for commissioning me to write this lovely pairing.

Keith used to drink his coffee black. The change was gradual and albeit somewhat painful, but he quickly learned the benefits of adding sugar and creamer to his morning cup. Although he was typically resistant to change, Keith welcomed this one, eager to please the man responsible for it all.

A month passed since his and Hunk's initial encounter. The wait was excruciating, and the exchange of phone-numbers hasty as they quickly grew closer. Before his morning shift, Keith made an effort to visit _The Yellow,_ chat with Hunk, and send him a text message once he arrived back at the record shop. It was cozy. Autumn was settling in, and the trees lining the district their shops stood opposite of slowly transitioned in a deep auburn. The chill made it all the more plausible for Keith to occasionally invite Hunk over to hang, to escape the weather outside, and subsequently try out of any pumpkin-flavored recipes Hunk offered.

For once, Keith felt like he belonged in his own skin.

A single, piercing note broke the morning silence. Keith startled and quickly tucked his phone away as the sound of footsteps drew closer. Sure, the job was laid back, but Keith privately reprimanded himself for getting distracted about boys of all things. Someone was pointedly laughing, a throaty laugh that Keith instantly recognized with a mildly upset groan.

"Oh, Pidge," Keith answered. The little gremlin had arrived.

"You working hard or hardly working?" Pidge teased. She brushed her short hair to the side, fixing her glasses with a swift wipe of her hand. Keith sighed and rolled his eyes at the joke, sneaking his phone back from under the table and waiting for her to join him.

"How's your morning?" she asked.

"The usual. _The Yellow_ was kinda abnormally packed today though. I think they must've added a new menu item or something."

"Yeah, well, that'll do it. They really ought to make the place bigger. The amount of foot traffic they're getting nowadays is _kinda_ outrageous."

"Well, they have good reason to," Keith said. "The food isn't half bad. And neither is the coffee. And Hunk's always happy to see me when I swing by. So, I'd say it's a win-win situation."

Pidge hummed, amused with Keith's reply. She eyed a box of disorganized vinyl records, another reminder of the inventory they still needed to process before the next shipment arrived. The thought of actually doing her job made her wince. Hopefully, Keith felt the same way about the less glamorous parts of working at a behind-the-times record shop.

"Y'really want to do this today?" she asked, pointing with her thumb at the box. "It's too early for this crap. I'd say let's handle it after lunch."

"Good idea. You're full of them." Keith popped his gum and drummed his fingers on the desk. Somehow, for the past three years he's been working here, hardly anything had changed. Well, besides his transitioning. That was a big one. But thankfully it went smoothly, and Pidge was probably one of the least straight people Keith knew. It could've gone worse – his roommate knew long before anyone else and he still had his job, so compare to most Keith felt ridiculously lucky. People saw him as a guy. He had his hormones. For some reason, he'd been given a charmed life in the middle of an otherwise overwhelming city.

"So," Pidge started. Keith knew that look in her eye. He braced himself for it, stared down at his feet only once and averted his eyes to the shelves on the wall. Pidge whistled, more than self-aware of what she was doing, egging Keith along like this.

"Had a hot date?"

"Shut-up," Keith said. Normally Pidge didn't ask him to divulge about his sex life.

Neither of them usually had time for that nonsense. But she would've had to been blind not to see how much time they spent together. It was a daily occurrence – Pidge prodding him for the latest bit of news regarding Hunk until Keith finally caved in. It was a game. It was part of Pidge's display of friendship based partially on teasing away Keith's typically self-defensive barriers. Of all things, it worked in softening him up, making it easier for the words to eventually break-through. Today, however, wasn't going to be one of those days.

"I need a smoke. Can you watch the desk for me?" Keith asked.

Pidge's mouth twitched. "Already? You just got coffee. You want another break now?

"It's not a problem is it?" Keith stood up, fumbled with his jean pockets for his pack of cigarettes. Once he realized he couldn't find them, he knotted his brows and turned towards Pidge skeptically.

"Sorry about that. It's a bad habit you gotta kick, y'know. You should see what that does to your body," Pidge commented.

"Well, I'll think about it for another day,' Keith said. Snatching the pack from Pidge, he hurried out the door, quick enough to zip past any customers on their way in. Once outside, he headed to the back alley. He could've easily passed through the breakroom, but he'd feel pathetic bumping into their boss so soon after he clocked in.

The butt of the cigarette burned like a judging red eye. Smoke flushed out his lungs and escaped through his nose with a curling, deviant angle. Keith got the habit from Shiro. It wasn't pretty, but it was a good enough way to break up his day into smaller, more manageable individual chunks. If Hunk saw him, he'd be embarrassed, but right now he was young, confused, and felt like his head was joining the clouds above.

 

* * *

 

 

Galra have long since moved into the city, well before Keith arrived in his late teens. It wasn’t an accident that Keith, despite trusting Hunk as far as he could throw him, kept that information to himself. On top of being a half-breed, he also had to deal with being trans and living on his own, which entailed its own set of problems. Keith flicked his after-work cigarette outside the balcony of the apartment Shiro and him shared, his mouth cut into a tense, fine line. He was troubled even going as far as getting Hunk into bed with him, and at this point telling him this bit of information only felt like lying. Which he recognized was a useless train of thought – Hunk wouldn’t care. Hunk liked him. He respected him and saw him as his equal, no doubt. Yet as usual, Keith found himself grasping nothing once confronted by his own anxieties, not sure which direction to push them, if any at all. Surely Hunk must’ve caught on by now – or he was simply refusing to acknowledge it until it came up. Either way, Keith ended up finishing his smoke quicker than usual and flicked the embers over the railings, somewhat annoyed that he’d caught himself into his own looping thoughts.

“Is everything alright?” Shiro asked. He was wearing a tank-top which showcased his hard-earned muscles. Usually Keith tried not to stare. Keith sputtered, not expecting him to be home by now.

“Yeah. I got off work a few minutes ago. I’m not in the best of moods right now, though,” Keith admitted. Shiro’s eyes lit up at the rare display of transparency, although Keith had long ago taught him it was better not to pry.

“I need a break. I’ll be in the bathroom for a while. Need a hot bath after today.”

Shiro whistled. “Well, do what you got to do. I’ll be out of the house for a while. Take your time.”

“Thanks,” Keith mumbled, quickly gathering his things and locking the bathroom door behind him. The quiet was immediately welcomed compared to the noises of cars passing through their street. Keith hurriedly switched on the fan and began drawing hot water, contemplating the steam that slowly eased itself up to his face. He supposed he had to give himself credit for running around the topic for so long – he was sure Hunk would be alright with Galra. That he was really getting himself twisted into a knot for no reason. That he was only thinking about Hunk because of their encounter a few weeks ago, which hadn’t been planned at all. Hell, he wasn’t even supposed to have relationships with the customers with the first place. Not that anyone other than Pidge knew, but still, Keith wasn’t so easy to open himself and make his emotions easily available. But Hunk had clicked with him, shown him some upstanding appreciation that Keith was genuinely touched by. No one had shown him that level of kindness in a long time.

Once the mirrors began to fog up, Keith knew it was time. He stripped himself of his clothes and tossed them on to the ground without hesitation. Goosebumps scattered themselves across his skin as he sighed and sunk into the water, pleased in the temporarily relapse of his overworked senses. Maybe it would’ve been unrealistic to assume Hunk would be okay with a boyfriend who was trans _and_ Galra. Maybe they were taking it too fast and instead of assuming the best, Keith questioned himself whether or not he was making the right move so early in their relationship.

_Relationship._

If anything, Keith figured they were simply friends with benefits. Very close, good friends. With benefits. A weary sigh dragged itself from his chest, and he felt himself decompress into the bathtub with hard-won relief. He tried concentrating on the tiles on the wall, counting the individual rows and following the cross-shaped pattern, but quickly found that to be a futile distraction. All he could think about was Hunk, Hunk’s warm chest, Hunk’s big hands, Hunk’s big hands spreading open his thighs and squeezing and cupping his wet cunt. Keith inhaled sharply, felt himself clench at the thought, and very carefully, dipped his hand beneath the water to his folds. Spreading them open with his digits, he bit his lip and slowly began rubbing the delicate skin, making quick, small circles to make himself hard as soon as possible. With a stifled whine, Keith arched his back, slightly lifted his legs so that his navel peaked out from the water. He silently reprimanded himself from the small mound that was his belly – Hunk was spoiling him at the cafe, but he couldn’t quite tell himself no. Hunk found it cute though, that he was getting softer, so Keith didn’t pay it any mind. He reached for his clit and stroked its stiff underside with renewed interest. The trepidation was there, Keith just didn’t want to acknowledge it.

In this fantasy, he could imagine those big fingers thrusting into his wet folds, stretching them wider than before. Keith would squirm on Hunk’s lap, gasp his name in short interval before Hunk fingered him with additional digits. He closed his eyes, focused on the noise of water pouring from the faucet, loud and vibrating the side of the tub with an unbroken rush. The hair stood up on Keith’s arms as he sunk in further, penetrating himself deeper with his fingers curled into him, exploring his tightened walls. Compared to Hunk’s, his fingers were longer but thinner, so he could successfully fit three, then four of them inside him comfortably. Keith’s mind went blank – he fixated only on the water beating down on him, feeling the warmth seep deep into the skin.

A hot, heavy breath exited his chest as he felt his heartbeat quicken – pushing deeper into himself, searching for that curvature inside himself he knew made him see stars. When he brushed up against it, he swore his heart stopped for a second, that he saw only white and only thought of Hunk fingering him until he cried. Keith bit his tongue, swore at himself for fantasizing about it, that they weren’t that serious of a thing yet. Burrowing his fingers deeper past the knuckle, he whined and leaned back into the linoleum as the water dipped to accommodate his body. His thrusting became rapid as he slid hand in and out, causing slight ripples as he worked himself to the edge. Keith refused to feel guilty about fantasizing about Hunk bending him on all fours and rawing his needy ass. He could barely keep his breath leveled as he increased his pace, exhausting his wrist and thumbing his enlarged clit until he felt his entire body seize up with electricity. Keith practically choked and took a deep breath as he felt his clit harden and twitch, wet and strawberry-red from overstimulation. He wept, feeling his cunt throb with content, spent and spoiled from yet another daydream about a boy he’d only slept with once.

Once he finished, he aptly cleaned himself between his legs and dried off, leaving his uncombed hair only as an afterthought. When he was done taking care of his mess, Keith grimaced at himself in the mirror, not exactly pleased with what he saw – someone who was clearly crushing, hard, and emotionally stuck as to what to do with himself. It would’ve been easy to write it off as a one-night stand, but after weeks of bee-lining it to Hunk’s workplace just to see him, it was painfully obvious to Keith. Like a gash on his side he could ignore but still feel every time he moved, he couldn’t shake the realization that he’d found someone who not only genuinely liked him but wanted him as he was.

It felt like an illusion as much as his reflection was. Unreal and yet, indisputably there.

Keith couldn't wait any longer to lay the towel on his bed and stare at the ceiling with a growing sense of anticipation. At least a week, he thought. A week would’ve been nice until he went into heat again, despite all the mind-games he wanted to play with himself. It was a irreconcilable part of his Galran biology that Keith dealt with only as best as he could. Which was typically ignoring it and fucking himself in the tub until the thing passed on.

He got bored soon after trying to commit the ceiling’s paint imperfections to memory. Without another thought, he rolled the weight of his body over to his phone and aimlessly began scrolling through his contact lists. The little blue light glared at him as he found who he was looking for. A few precarious taps later, he had texted Hunk and invited him over for chinese food and a movie. Naturally, Hunk agreed, and Keith felt the butterflies in his stomach collectively rest for the first time that day. Accomplishment washed over him in a way he was sure he'd never experienced before -- he was successfully navigating a relationship that might grow into something.

His body relaxed. Maybe he deserved this. Maybe things were actually going to be okay.

A knock on his door interrupted his moment of celebration, however. Keith swallowed and hurried to wrap the towel around his waist before flinging the door open. Shiro, his expression somewhat amused, greeted him.

"I just wanted to check on you," he admitted.

"Oh," Keith mumbled. "I'm fine. Thank-you though."

Shiro smirked. Keith suddenly felt himself much, much smaller.

"You sure you okay? Nothing I need to know about? Pidge called."

"Jeez, really?" Keith laughed. "Tell her I'm okay. Better than I was before."

"Is Hunk coming over?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just asking, you know," Shiro whistled, clearly pleased with Keith's dodging his answer. That might have well been the answer he was looking for. "It's nice having him over. You two get along so well."

"You think so? Really?" Keith asked, skeptically. Water dripped from his hair to his shoulders. He closed his eyes and exhaled, tired, but alert.

"I think he's good for you, Keith," Shiro suddenly replied, his tone of voice softer. "He takes care of you. And he's an excellent cook. I don't think you need to be worried about anything."

Keith shrugged. He was beginning to become used to these sorts of pep-talks from Shiro. They were as regular as regular could be in their household, at least. The corner of Shiro's mouth curved into a smile, reading something in Keith that even he himself wasn't quite sure was there yet. It made his face burn, as if he'd been caught red-handed with a deed he never knew he committed.

"You like him," Shiro teased.

"So what? You like guys, too. It's no surprise," Keith shot back.

"I do, but I'd never imagined Hunk to be your type. It's cute. I think you'd make a good couple."

With that, Shiro placed his hand on Keith's shoulder and squeezed. Keith halfheartedly accepted the gesture, and nodded. He couldn't think of a response in the moment and told Shiro goodbye as the other went on to the rest his day. His chest suddenly felt both heavy and light, as if his residual guilt had been picked up and replaced with something else entirely. Maybe embarrassment. Maybe a need to make an apology to Pidge. That would be a good idea for later, he noted.

Either way, Keith closed the door and got dressed. He needed to make a good impression; nothing was going to ruin this for him now.

 

* * *

 

 

Hunk arrived earlier than anticipated. Having already momentarily stunned himself, Keith realized his own irrational behavior when he hurried to get the door in his underwear. When he arrived, one leg in his jeans and the other fighting for balance, he hastily unlocked the door and finished buttoning himself up just as Hunk made eye-contact. A healthy pause sat between them until Keith opened his mouth to speak but found his voice dry and awkward in the presence of the other man, not to mention his close-call.

“Is this a bad time?” Hunk asked. It sounds like a joke. Keith prayed his own ears weren’t lying to him.

“What’s that?” Keith shot back.

Hunk laughed. His hair seemed neater than usual, but nothing particularly out of the ordinary. Keith wondered if he’d just returned from work, or if he’d taken the time to clean up despite this being a casual thing. _Casual._ The phrase stuck to Keith’s mouth, like a small curse that he didn’t have any say in whether or not it affected him. This was casual, he reminded himself. This was no one’s business but his and Hunk’s and -- he’d need to tell him eventually. About the Galra thing. But for now, Keith smiled and welcomed Hunk in, clearly pleased that he’d arrived nonetheless and that they were totally going to binge-watching whatever outrageous science-fiction movie they could find online. For now, Keith realized, it all seemed perfect.

Halfway through, Keith decided he would tell Hunk about his predicament, that he needed his help and his help alone if he planned on keeping his head on straight.

They ended up picking some monster flick from the sixties with shoddy production values. If anything, it was a proper distraction for Keith while they waited to order food. To be completely honest, Keith was beginning to feel restless, crossing and uncrossing his legs with every opportunity he got. Somehow Hunk read this for discomfort and did his best to rub the small of his back, which admittedly felt pleasant enough to drag a purr from Keith. Hunk grinned at this, pleased to see that he was comforting, and proceeded to massage Keith’s neck with slow, focused circles.

“That feel good?”

“Yeah,” Keith admitted. Unlike the previous guys he’s dated, Keith felt it less threatening to ease into his vulnerability, to make himself accessible to Hunk’s touches. It was a form of intimacy he forgot he ever missed. Keith practically melted into Hunk’s arms, until he found himself on the other’s lap in a warm embrace that felt like the closest thing to heaven he might ever experience.

The black-and-white stop motion monster on the screen shimmered. Smoke explosions on the TV made the room vibrate with anticipation. A cheesy soundtrack played and drummed up the monster’s appearance until it erupted from the ground to destroy the city. Keith’s heart fluttered, the adrenaline pumping through his vein after finally making himself comfortable in the others arms.

“I have something to tell you,” Keith started. He kept his eyes glued to the screen. “It’s more...of a confession than anything. But I figure it’d be best for you to know.”

Hunk eyed him skeptically. What the hell was he supposed to say next, Keith thought. He suddenly felt his stomach boil, as if he accidentally made a massive mistake and needed to retract his statement as soon as possible. Another healthy paused passed before he realized Hunk actually didn’t seem bothered in the slightest.

“Keith,” Hunk started. “I already know. I mean, not the trans thing. But the Galra thing. I figured it out pretty fast.” Despite the darkness of the room, Keith swore he could see Hunk beginning to turn red. Not that Keith himself was any better, he realized. Keith touched his cheek, felt it burn and swore at himself for making such a fuss about everything in the first place.

“The Galra thing?” Keith gasped. “Hunk – you should’ve told me.”

“I saw your pills last time. I’m sorry – I shouldn’t have been looking.”

Keith felt himself sink. Hunk stopped rubbing his back and gently placed his hand on his arm instead, a silent assurance that he knew what he was doing. Keith hoped so, at least.

“No, no, it’s fine. Believe me Hunk, it’s not that I don’t trust you,” Keith admitted. “It’s just. A sensitive subject for me. The pills are for my heat-cycles. They’re kind of a nuisance, actually.”

He could’ve kicked himself for not hiding those better – but the past was in the past and he felt a little shaken. But not entirely upset at himself or Hunk either. He’d convinced himself he was going to tell Hunk at some point, anyways, and if this was the moment then he guess there wasn’t much say in the matter.

“I should’ve waited, that wasn’t right of me.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Keith said. He took a deep breath. The weight bearing down on his shoulders was beginning to become overwhelming. It was an unnecessary burden that it’d be best to relieve of himself of, yet Keith couldn’t convince himself to do so. A better angle was needed. The last thing he wanted was to scare Hunk away, to tear open this brand new, exciting relationship they were just beginning to explore together.

“Then what is it?” Hunk asked. His brows dug against each other, confused, but determined to get to the bottom of this.

“I’m in heat. It’s stupid. I can’t — I can’t stop touching myself. Thinking about you and what you’d do to me. It’s starting to get really distracting,” Keith confessed. There were certain boundaries Keith liked to believe he secured. This unfortunately, was one he was going to need to break out of necessity.

“You’ll keep this is a secret, right?”

“Of course,” Hunk whispered. A hand caressed Keith’s forearm. He welcomed it, leaning into the warm touch. Keith realized he couldn’t be avoidant forever, couldn’t push aside inconvenient conversations in exchange for false security. That’d be making a fool of himself, putting an image out of himself that didn’t match, was pitifully inauthentic.

Like he said, stupid. Heats made Keith feel irregularly impulsive.

He crashed his lips into Hunk’s. The other man welcomed him with more patience, drawing out the kiss by brushing Keith’s mouth, delicately sucking at the skin with a gentleness Keith was starved for. Nothing was better than present, Keith decided. Nothing was better than being in Hunk’s arms while the grainy roars of a black-and-white movie monster scrambled itself in the background.

“Y’want to do this?” Hunk asked. Fingers trailed down Keith’s chin. Keith gave him a vocal yes and fell into his touches, needy in a way that was both nerve-wracking and exhilarating. He needed touch so badly. He needed another warm body to contact and feel against his own in the middle of the night.

“Take off my shirt,” Keith demanded.

Without additional encouragement, Hunk stripped Keith of his top and unclasped his binder, placing his mouth on Keith’s chest awaiting him. Sucking on his nipple, Hunk grazed the skin and pulled back, replacing his tongue with his other hand to firmly grope Keith’s breasts.

“Oh, fuck,” Keith muttered. His eyelids fluttered. Tiny stars disappeared and re-emerged from the corner of his eyes. “Do that again,” he begged.

Hunk did the same, this time switching breasts while continuing to delicately stroke Keith’s side. Clearly enjoying it, Hunk hummed and used the opportunity to place a kiss on the soft skin above Keith’s collarbone, with just enough force to leave a pink mark for tomorrow. This was enough to make Keith shudder, feel as if someone had plucked his spine like a guitar string.

“You really — really want to do this?” Hunk asked again.

“Of course,” Keith answered, again.

“Just checking.”

“I know. I know what’s going on. Just fuck the heat out of me and we’ll be good,” Keith chided. “You should see me at my worst.”

Hunk choked. “You have the mouthful tonight. What else do you want me to do?”

“Finger me. I want to feel full. I was jerking off thinking about this right before my roommate left.”

A laugh. Keith felt his stomach churn, but Hunk responded with an affirming pat on his ass, followed by a playful squeeze. There was obviously going to be a learning-curve here, Hunk figured.

“Well, we have the whole night. Just lead the way, captain,” Hunk said.

“Very funny.”

Another squeeze, this time harder. Keith gasped, felt his back arch with excitement. A curious hand groped his hips, scaling up his rib cage to his full chest. Keith took a deep breath as his nipples were strained again, pulled and teased while Hunk ran a finger through the waistband of his slacks. Surprisingly, Hunk found them already unbuttoned and nothing beneath other than Keith’s already wet folds needy for attention.

“Came prepared, didn’t you?”

“Naturally,” Keith confirmed. A smirk. Hunk felt a blush burning through his skin. Of course, going _commando_ would be a surprise — although Keith hoped it didn’t necessarily give the wrong impression. After sliding out of his pants, Keith straddled Hunk’s lap, drawing his hand over the top of Hunk’s chest to his stomach with an interested hum. He was living. He was warm, comforting to the touch that enticed Keith to wrap his arm around Hunk’s shoulder, tangle his fingers in his hair and stroke it with an earnest fixation.

“I’m in heat, y’know,” Keith whined. “It’ll mean the entire world to me.”

Hunk swallowed, felt a throb in his chest he realized was actually Keith’s palm sliding up his shirt. With a delicate tap, he guided Keith to his mouth to place another kiss on the side of his mouth, patiently waiting until Keith taxed himself and pulled away. When both of them were shirtless, Hunk teased his hand around Keith’s chest, cupping his breast, squeezing the flesh between his index finger and thumb. With enough pressure, Keith squirmed with joy and took a deep breath, rasping against Hunk’s ear as another hand began working on him.

“If you do it like that, I’m not going to last long.”

“Well, we have all night,” Hunk commended. “You’re so sensitive here, though.”

Keith rolled his eyes. Hunk could read the mood, however, and swiftly planted another kiss alongside Keith’s neck, following the trail he’d previously made to his ear.

“You’ll breed me, right?” Keith demanded. “I need it really bad. I want your hands in my cunt. I wanna feel it tomorrow morning.”

If only Keith could hear himself, Hunk wondered. Although he sounded albeit bratty, Hunk happily obliged and lowered his hands down Keith’s narrow waist, groping the thick of his thigh before finding his readied folds. Keith gasped, felt his walls clench in anticipation as Hunk slipped in one finger, followed by another as he accustomed himself to the stretch.

Soft — that’s all that went through Hunk’s mind as Keith huffed and leaned into his chest as he relaxed into the motions. Steadily, Hunk pushed himself past his knuckles, curling his fingers to rub against the spot he knew Keith liked best. As if on reflex, Keith stretched his feet and felt his entire body tighten in response. Usually he was patient, but in the middle of his heat, Keith found that his skin practically crawled for contact.

“You alright?” Hunk asked. Keeping in rhythm, he pumped his wrist until he felt Keith’s hot walls twitch with content. Keith breathe heavy, quicker as Hunk hurriedly finished himself off, feeling Keith’s wetness beginning to drip between his fingers. Desperately, Keith’s nails turned white digging into Hunk’s shoulder as he stifled out a pleading moan for him to go harder, faster. As much as Hunk wanted to comply, he teased Keith’s clit instead, reaching with his other hand to slowly rock the hood back to reveal its erect head.

“Oh fuck,” Keith whispered.

“Yeah, I thought so,” Hunk laughed. “Feels good?”

“Mhm.”

“That’s a good boy,” Hunk praised him. Sweeping his thumb in circles, he kept at Keith’s clit until he felt the other’s thighs dig into his sides. Quickly he finished with Keith’s hole until it began to make obscene, wet sounds that admittedly amused him. Embarrassed, Keith averted his eyes and sighed as he felt his clit throb for more attention in exchange. It wasn’t enough just like that, Keith wanted to whine. He needed more, deeper, until Hunk caught on and entered another digit into it, stretching his folds apart even wider until he flinched.

“Ah, shit,” Keith cried. “So big. Your hands are huge.”

“Too much?”

“No. This is perfect.”

“Just tell me when to stop, okay?”

“Yeah. Of course,” Keith mumbled.

Anxious to continue, Hunk deepened his thrusts, rolling Keith’s clit with a renewed fever like he promised until he felt the other writhe. Without warning, Hunk felt a splash of fluid against his palm, quick and fast until he realized that Keith was shaking. _He squirted,_ Hunk thought. Lost in thought, however, Keith seemed to ignore it entirely and continued to rock his hips against Hunk’s busy hands, begging for another finger just as Hunk began to find his rhythm again. Never the one to refuse, Hunk answered Keith’s beckoning and entered his fourth finger, somewhat surprised that Keith’s cunt welcomed it so hungrily, without struggle.

Increasing this pace took little encouragement – the balls of Keith's feet already hovered over the floor as Hunk worked him through the stickiness. A clear, web of come dripped between his fingers as Keith pushed further into it, gasping as he felt the combined width of the four digits twisting him open even further. He was seeing stars – he curled his toes in anticipation as he felt Hunk's member brush against his inner-thigh, already hard and ready for him. Keith didn't want anything other than this, to be in his lap and being fucked wide open with Hunk's hand coaxing yet another full-body orgasm. Cupping his clit, Hunk rubbed through his soaked cunt until Keith shuddered, eagerly squirting once more into his ready palms. Keith felt a flash of panic, hoping that he hadn’t disgusted him – even when he was this vulnerable, he felt self-conscious.

Hunk whistled. He was impressed. Keith was burning, practically glowing red.

"We're gonna be here for a while," Hunk said.

"I wanna come again," Keith whined. He let go of Hunk's shoulder and brushed aside a lock of hair that's gone astray. "I want to be raw. I can't do this by myself, y'know."

They were fine with it; heats weren't necessarily the worst part about a Galran boyfriend. By the time the credits began rolling for the monster movie, Hunk was successfully balancing a clingy Keith on his lap without breaking a sweat. Keith purred appreciatively, more than glad to find some new comfort in Hunk's arm wrapped around his waist as the night grew later.

"Next time, I'll order the chinese," Keith said. "I promise."

"You better," Hunk laughed. "Now let's hurry. Before your roommate gets home."

"We'll see about that."

In the back of Keith’s mind, he knew he was going to be sore in the morning, but in this moment, it didn’t matter. Hunk was here with him, reminding him of where he belonged. He’d long for this comfort for so long, this sense of familiarity. This was a charmed life, Keith realized.

For once, he finally had another person to call home.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/watsnewbussycat)


End file.
